This invention relates to a resin composition (C) of high transparency, impact strength, rigidity and surface hardness containing an oxide (B) having on its surface hydroxyl groups including ones subjected to a hydrophobicity-providing treatment, a thermoplastic resin laminate molded or formed from the resin composition (C) and having an appearance of high quality which is free from any distortion, and an exterior part formed from the same laminate for a vehicle, as well as a process for manufacturing the same.
Methacrylic, polycarbonate, styrene and epoxy resins are known as transparent resins which are useful for optical applications including the preparation of organic glass, or plastic lenses. Organic glass is characterized by its superiority to inorganic glass in impact resistance, lightness in weight and moldability, and the methacrylic resins have, among others, been increasing in the purposes and amount of use owing to their high light transmittance, low light scattering property, high transparency and high weatherability.
There have been developed a resin reinforced with conventional glass fiber, talc, etc., and a composition containing a composite material on a molecular basis for achieving improved physical properties, such as rigidity. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-47644 discloses a composite polyamide material containing a laminar silicate in a polyamide resin for improving the mechanical properties of an organic high molecular material, such as polyamide, and a process for manufacturing the same. Montmorillonite, which is a laminar clay, is used as a laminar silicate, and after it is impregnated with a raw material for nylon between its layers, polymerization is carried out to produce a composite material including a nylon polymer and a filler. It has a high content of a uniformly dispersed filler having a particle size in the order of nanometers, and is improved in rigidity and heat resistance without increasing in weight.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 11-343349 discloses a resinous window formed from a transparent resin composition obtained by adding fine particles of silica having a diameter not exceeding the wavelength of visible light to a transparent amorphous organic high polymer to improve its properties including rigidity. The resin composition composed of fine particles of silica and an organic high polymer is obtained by adding fine particles of silica dispersed in a solvent during the process of producing a transparent amorphous organic high polymer, while mixing the reactants, and causing sedimentation with a solidifying solvent, in which the polymerization reaction for producing a high polymer which may be suspension, solution, emulsion or bulk polymerization. Methyl methacrylate, etc. are disclosed as monomers for producing a transparent amorphous organic high polymer.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 6-316045 discloses synthetic resin safety glass obtained by employing a three-layer laminated sheet consisting of an acrylic resin sheet, a thermoplastic polyurethane sheet and a polycarbonate sheet and laying a laminated film consisting of an acrylic resin film and a polycarbonate film on each side of the acrylic resin sheet so that the acrylic resin film may contact the acrylic resin sheet. The invention disclosed therein is aimed at providing synthetic resin safety glass having an improved adhesion between its synthetic resin sheets and intermediate layers and preventing the loss of clarity or the transmission of a distorted image by its acrylic resin sheet at a high temperature in a hot pressing process and the scattering of any of its acrylic resin portions by a strong force of impact.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 6-71826 discloses a glazing material for vehicles having a hardened surface film formed directly or on a primer layer on the surface of a laminated structure composed of a layer of a specific glutarimide and methyl methacrylate copolymer, or a methacrylic resin and a layer of a transparent polymer of high impact strength, such as a polycarbonate.